


Open up your heart and just let it begin.

by thequeenofdrama



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofdrama/pseuds/thequeenofdrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, let me do this properly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open up your heart and just let it begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something, because the last Mary/Bash still from ep. 1x12 inspired me. I don't know what it will happen, but I wish it could be something like this.

“ _So, I was thinking…_ ”   
  
Mary turned around towards Bash and then she froze looking at the scene in front of her eyes. He was down on one knee, his right hand stretched out towards her.   
  
“ _Bash what are you…_ ”   
  
“ _Shh…_ ”   
  
She was closer to him now and he took her hand into his. His blue eyes shone in the pale sunlight and there was a seriousness in his expression that made Mary fell silent, unable to argue anymore.   
  
Bash inhaled deeply, before he started to talk again. His eyes never leaving hers.   
  
“ _I know we’re marrying because we don’t have a choice, that we’re doing it to save my brother, but…_ ”   
  
He paused for a moment, looking for the right words, even if he knew well what he wanted to say. So he just said it.   
  
“ _I love you, Mary._ ”   
  
She gasped quietly. In a way, she already knew it. It was clear in the way he looked at her, the way he protected her and took care of her. Always. Risking his own life. No matter what.   
  
But listening to his confession, to those three simple words said out loud for the first time, suddenly everything became so real, too real. Too much. Tears collected behind her eyes, tears for a love so great, a love Mary knew she didn’t deserve. She still wasn’t ready to love him back with the same passion and loyalty.   
  
Mary tried to speak again, but no sound came out her open mouth. Bash didn’t seem to notice, he was too focused on what he still wanted to say.   
  
“ _So, let me do this properly._ ”  
  
Bash smiled and winked at her, she smiled in return, feeling more relaxed.   
  
“ _Mary…_ ”   
  
There was no need for title this time. She was just Mary for him. His Mary. The only woman he could imagine his future with.   
  
“ _Would you marry me?_ ”   
  
Bash held his breath. He knew she would’ve married him anyway, but he hoped she really wanted to, no matter what the odds.   
  
Mary may not know if she loved him, yet, but she knew the answer her heart was suggesting. Strangely, it didn’t surprised her much. She smiled, holding his hands more tight.    
  
“ _Yes._ ”  
  
Bash’ eyes lighted up and the brightest smile appeared on his handsome face.   
  
” _Yes?_ ”  
  
” _Yes._ ”  
  
Mary said again. And suddenly, after a long time, everything felt right.


End file.
